Star Wars Miniatures
Star Wars Miniatures ist ein Tabletop-Spiel, welches sich nur aus Star Wars-Figuren zusammensetzt. Es gibt weit über 500 verschieden Miniaturen, die alle vorbemalt sind. Man spielt nach den W20 Spielregeln, außerdem hat jede Miniatur eine Karte, auf der eine kleine Beschreibung zur Figur und dessen Fähigkeiten stehen. thumb|Starter Set und Booster|right Das Spiel Spielziel thumb|Ein SWM Booster-Pack|right Bei Star Wars Miniatures handelt es sich um eine Art Tabletop-Spiel, das mit den W20 Spielregeln ausgetragen wird. Gespielt wird auf einer Karte, die mit einem Gitternetz versehen ist um Entfernungen messen, auf ihr sind Hindernisse, Gebäude, Deckungen, Türen und dergleichen eingezeichnet sind. Zum spielen braucht man noch die Figuren, die vorbemahlt sind und die man zwei Wegen bekommen kann: Durch ein Starterset in dem immer die gleichen 6 Figuren enthalten sind und von denne 2 exklusiv im Starter sind oder durch sogennannte Boosterpacks, die 7 zufällige Figuren enthalten. Das Spiel selber erhält man, durch die Starter und Boosterpackunegn. Die benötigten "Grundregel" liegen jeder Starterpckung bei, zusätzlich ein erster Speilplan und zusätzlich Spielmaterial. Bei den Spielfiguren gibt es einen Abstufung der Seltenheit, dabei gilt, man bekommt pro Booster nur eine selten oder sehr selten Figur. Mittlerweile gibt es 9 verschiede Sets, neue sind bereits in Vorbereitung oder werden wie The Force Unleashed gerade zur Auslieferung vorbereitet. Alle Sets sind miteinander kombinierbar und bieten mitunter folgende Armeen: Rebellion, Imperium, Konföderation, Republik, Alte Republik, Sith, Mandalorianer, Neue Republik, Yuuzhan Vong und Fringe, unabhängige, die man alleine spielen oder zu jeder anderen Armee hinzunehmen kann. Zudem kommen immer wieder Extra Packs wie das Endor Pack oder das Hoth Pack auf den Markt, große Figuren wie der AT-AT runden die Sache ab. Zusätzlich zum "normalen" Speil kann man sich auf der Homepage von Wizard auch Szenarien, die teilweise sogar sequenziell aufgebaut sind, herunterladen sodass man mit seinem Team sogar Kampagnen spielen kann. Aber im Grunde sind den Möglichkeiten keine Grenzen gesetzt. Starship Battles thumb|SB Booster|right Neben den normalen Miniatures, bei denne man mit Bodentruppen spielt gibt es auch die Möglichkeit, sich die Starship Battel zu kaufen. Die Regel dieser Option unterscheiden sich nur geringfügi vom noramle Spiel, doch gibt es bis jetzt noch nicht so vielle Spielfiguren. Es gibt 60 Modelle, darunter die Exekutor, Sternenzerstörer und vielle mehr. Im Starterset ist je eine Großminiatur der Executor sowie des Viscount, ein X-Flügler, ein TIE-Fighter, eine Nebulon B Fregatte und eine Shuttel der Lambda-Klasse sowie der obligatorische zwandzigseitige Würfel und eine mit Raster versehene Sternenkarte und das Regelwerk. In den Bootstern des Starship Battles sind 8 zufällige Miniaturen entahlten. Spielregeln Es gilt, kleine Armeen zu erstellen und sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen Jeder Charakter verfügt hierzu über gewisse Kostenpunkte, die beim Armee-Aufbau helfen. Zudem sind auf jeder Figuren-Karte die Werte der Figur verzeichnet: Wieviel hält sie aus? Wieviel Schaden macht sie? Wie schwer ist sie zu treffen? Wie gut ist sie selbst beim Treffen? Was kann sie für zusätzliche Angriffe, Machttricks oder Kommandos. Dies alles macht die Wahl der Figuren zum taktischen Unterfangen. Es gibt drei Wege zum Spielen: *Sammeln: Sammle deine Star Wars Helden aus allen Ären, von den Jedi zu den Sith, von den Droiden zu den Aliens und mehr. *Kämpfen: Kämpfe gegen deine Freunde um zusehen ob du besser bist. Du kannst mit den Schnell-Startregeln oder mit den Fortgeschrittenden Regeln kämpfen. *Rollenspiel: Du kannst mit deinen Figuren Star Wars Rollenspiele spielen und/oder neue Szenarien erstellen. Spielregeln Starship Battles Beim Starship Battles werden die Raumschlachten ausgetragen, es spielen immer zwei Spieler gegeneinander. Ein Spieler kommandiert eine Flotte der "Guten Seite", der andere die Flotte der "Dunklen Seite". Dabei dürfen in der eigenen Flotte nur Schiffe aus der entsprechenden Fraktion eingesetzt werden. Jedes der 60 erhältlichen Schiffe ist fest einer der beiden Fraktionen zugeordnet und es wird ihm ein Punktewert zugeschrieben. Mit diesem kann man dann Flotten zusammenstellen, die kräftemässig einander ebenbürtig sein sollen, was zu einem ausgeglichenen Spielen füht. Die verschiedenen Schiffe der Flotten setzen sich aus 4 sog. Klassen zusammen: *Klasse 1: Beinhaltet Schiffe von gigantischen Aussmassen, etwa die Executor oder die Viscount. Schiffe dieser Klasse können Jäger an Bord haben, Bewegen sich sehr schwerfällig und langsam und sind bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. Schiffe dieser Art kosten unglaublich viele Punkte bei der Erstellung einer Flotte. Die beiden Schiffe aus dem Starter Set sind die einzigen beiden Schiffe der Klasse 1 die es zur Zeit gibt. *Kasse 2: Setzt sich aus klassischen Großkampfschiffen wie den Imperialen Sternenzerstörern oder den einfachen Mon Calamari MC80 Kreuzern zusammen. Diese können auch Jäger an Bord haben, bewegen sich etwas schneller als ihre grossen Brüder und sind immer noch unglaublich stark bewaffnet, aber billiger bei der Punkteberechnung. Schiffe der Klasse 2 gibt es nur in den Boostern. Klasse 3: Besteht aus Transportern und kleineren Raumschiffen. In diese Rubrik fallen schnelle und wendige Schiffe wie der Rasende Falke oder eine Corellianische Corvette oder das Imperiale Shuttle der Lambda-Klasse. Diese Schiffe dürfen sich diagonal auf der BattleMap bewegen, können allerdings im Regelfall keine Jäger tragen. Klasse 4: Umfasst die Fülle der Raumjäger, die das Star Wars Universum bevölkern. Wendig, wenig geschützt und meist nicht alleine anzutreffen, bilden Raumfahrzeuge wie der X-Wing oder der TIE Fighter das groh dieser Klasse. Jäger sind schnell und wendig und ihre Ausrichtung spielt keine Rolle. Dafür können sie wenig Schaden widerstehen, bevor sie zerstört werden und starten das Spiel an Bord eines „Mutterschiffes“ oder besser gesagt im Fighterpool. Schiffe der Klassen 1 bis 3 werden zu Spielbeginn in der Startzone der jeweiligen Flotte aufgebaut. Schiffe der Klasse 4 kommen neben das Spielfeld und bilden den Fighterpool der jeweiligen Flotte. Auf den Karten mancher Schiffe steht vermerkt, dass diese Jäger tragen und starten können. Je grösser das Schiff und je besser die Ausstattung, desto mehr Jäger können während eines Zuges gestartet werden. Es wird dabei nicht darauf geachtet, wie viele Jäger ein Schiff im Verlaufe des gesamten Spiels gestartet hat. Gestartete Jäger kommen einfach aus dem Fighterpool ins Spiel. Solange noch ein Trägerschiff in der Flotte aktiv ist, können die Jäger weiter ins Spiel gebracht werden. In der Runde in der ein Jäger gestartet wurde, kann dieser jedoch nichts machen. Wird ein Jäger im Verlauf des Spieles zerstört, kehrt er nicht in den Fighterpool zurück. Sollten alle Trägerschiffe zerstört werden, ehe alle Jäger im Spiel sind, verfällt der restliche Jägerpool der Flotte und zählt als vernichtet. Ziel des Spieles ist es, die gegnerische Flotte total zu vernichten. Das Spiel wird in Runden gespielt. Eine Runde setzt sich aus vier Teilen zusammen: 1. Der Initiative (W20 Wurf). 2. Der Bewegungsphase 3. Der Kampfphase 4. Der Schadensphase Beide Spieler würfeln zu Beginn einer Runde mit dem W20. Der Spieler mit dem höheren Wurf zieht seine Flotte als zweiter, greift dafür aber als erster in der Kampfphase an. Es werden immer alle Schiffe der Flotte gezogen, bevor der nächste Spieler seinerseits seine Flotte bewegt. Es ist nicht zwingend, dass jedes Schiff bewegt wird oder gar seine volle Bewegungsweite ausschöpfen muss. Wenn beide Flotten gezogen haben, werden die Waffen angesagt. Jede Waffe eines jeden Schiffes darf genau einmal abgefeuert werden. Es beginnt der Spieler der die Initiative gewonnen hat. Wenn alle seine Schüsse ausgespielt und die aus den etwaigen Treffern resultierenden Schaden-Chips ausgeteilt sind, kommt der Spieler an die Reihe, dessen Flotte die Initiativ-Entscheidung in dieser Runde verloren hatte. Tatsächlich treten aber die Geschehnisse zeitgleich auf, so dass ein Schiff welches genug Schadens-Chips gesammelt hat um als zerstört zu gelten oder aber zumindest Reduced zu werden, in dieser Kampf- Runde noch vollständig einsatzbereit und verwendbar ist. Die Schäden treten in der sog. Schadensphase in Kraft. Erst in diesem Teil der Runde werden Stat-Cards von Reduced Schiffen gedreht oder vernichtete Schiffe (und ihre Karten) aus dem Spiel genommen. Eine neue Runde beginnt wieder mit einem Initiative Wurf. Im Kampf ist darauf zu achten, dass die meisten Schiffe verschiedene Ausrichtungen (Facings) haben. Die Schiffe der Klassen 1 bis 3 haben vier Ausrichtungen: Vorne, hinten, links und rechts. Schiffe der Klasse 4, also Jäger, haben diese Facings nicht. Jeder dieser Zonen hat verschiedene Waffen, die nur in diesem Sichtbereich eingesetzt werden können und einen zugeteilten Verteidigungswert (diese Werte sind der Stat-Card zu entnehmen). Der Verteidigungs-Wert zeigt, wie leicht oder eben wie schwer es ist, einen Treffer gegen das jeweilige Schiff zu landen. Meist sind die Seiten der Schiffe, die besonders schwer bewaffnet sind, leider gleichzeitig nicht besonders stark geschützt, so dass man sich entscheiden muss, ob es ratsam ist, eine Breitseite anzubringen und sich verwundbarer zu machen, oder aber auf Nummer sicher zu gehen (was den Verteidigungswert angeht) und dafür selber mit weniger oder schwächeren Waffen anzugreifen. Um einen Angriff zu machen, wird wieder der W20 geworfen, der auf der Stat-Card angegebene Waffen-Bonus addiert und mit dem Verteidigungs-Wert verglichen, der zu der Seite des Schiffes gehört, welche grade angegriffen wird. Ist der gewürfelte (und durch den Waffen-Bonus modifizierte) Wert grösser oder mindestens gleich dem Verteidigungswert, ist dem Angreifer ein Treffer gelungen. Interessant ist, dass bei einem Angriff der Schiffsklassen 1 bis 3 die Entfernung der Schiffe untereinander keine Rolle spielt! Einzig Point Defense-Waffen zur Abwehr von Raumjägern auf benachbarten Feldern und Waffen von Jägern reichen nur auf das angrenzende Feld. In Ausnahmen können Jäger (wie der TIE Bomber) mittels Torpedos auch Ziele angreifen, die ein Feld weiter entfernt sind, dann aber mit Abzügen auf die Waffen-Stärke. Alle anderen Waffen im Spiel haben keine Reichweitenbeschränkung. Dies überzeugt mich nicht wirklich. Zwar vereinfacht es das Spiel ungemein, nimmt ihm aber mehr taktischen Spielspass, als es ihm gibt, weil es die Bedeutung von kluger Bewegung nur auf die Ausrichtung des jeweiligen Schiffes reduziert und Ausweichmanöver damit eher sinnlos werden Wird ein Schiff von einer Waffe getroffen, wird der Schadenswert der Waffe in Schadens-Chips neben die Stat-Card des beschädigten Schiffes gelegt. Die meisten Schiffe, jedoch nicht alle, haben zwei verschiedene Zustände: Zum einen Funktionsfähig (Full-Strength) und zum anderen Beschädigt (Reduced). Jedes Schiff hat einen Hüllen-Wert (Hull) der angibt, wie viel Schaden es vertragen kann. Hier gibt die oberste Zahl gibt an, wie viele Schadens-Chips ein Schiff einstecken kann, ehe es von Full-Strength auf Reduced geht (dazu dreht man die Stat-Card um). Sammelt ein Schiff während eines Kampfes so viele Schadens-Chips, wie es seiner oberen Hüllen Zahl entspricht, ist es beschädigt und wird umgedreht. Es gilt dann als Reduced. Ein Reduced Schiff ist eingeschränkter, weil es beschädigt ist. Dies äussert sich zumeist in einer Reduzierung der Bewaffnung und dem Verlust oder der Reduzierung von Sonder-Fähigkeiten, etwa der Möglichkeit Jäger zu starten. Einem Reduced Schiff können nur noch wenige Schadens-Chips hinzugefügt werden, ehe es komplett zerstört ist. Wie viele dies noch sind, gibt die zweite Zahl unter der Rubrik Hülle an. Ist hier keine zweite Zahl unter dem Strich, kann das Schiff nicht Reduced werden und ist somit sofort zerstört. Sammelt ein Schiff in einer Kampfrunde direkt in der Summe aller erfolgreichen Angriffe so viele Schadens-Chips, wie der Summe gebildet aus den beiden Hüllenwerte entspricht (oder darüber liegt) ist das Schiff sofort zerstört. Die Grundzüge des Spielsystems sind tatsächlich relativ simpel und gut spielbar. In denen im Regelheft enthaltenen Regeln für Fortgeschrittene (Advanced Rules) finden sich dann noch ein paar taktische Spielerein, wie Kommando-Möglichkeiten, die besondere Aktionen der Flotte bedingen, etwa Ausweichmanöver u.ä.. Der Spielablauf wird dem Leser mit einer Schnellübersicht und einem Beispielkampf näher gebracht. Mit dem beiliegenden zwandzigseitigen Würfel werden sowohl die Iniativ- wie auch die Angriffsproben gewürfelt. Alle notwendigen Informationen finden sich auf den Karten, die den Miniaturen zugeordnet sind. Die Rückseite enthält außerdem alle Infos darüber, wie ein beschädigtes Schiff mit reduzierten Werten aussieht. Neben die Karten legt man außerdem die Counter für die Schadenspunkte, und schon kann der Kampf losgehen. Der erste taktische Kniff ist gleich die Abhandlung der Initiative: Der Spieler mit dem höheren Wert zieht zuerst, greift aber nach seinem Gegenspieler an. Damit muss man in der Zugphase acht geben, wie weit man mit den Schiffen zieht, die nur aus dem Nahkampf angreifen können. Die Schiffe haben verschiedene Waffen gelistet, die nur in bestimmten Situationen und teilweise nur in bestimmte Richtungen eingesetzt werden können (so ist die Point Defense eines Schlachtschiffs nur gegen Jäger wirksam, und Ionenkanonen verursachen mehr Schaden bei Schiffen, die noch volle Lebenspunkte haben). Runde um Runde würfelt man so und versucht, den Spieler alle Schiffe zu zerstören. Benutzt man die ausführlichen Regeln, können bei Vorhandensein entsprechender Schiffe auch noch Command Options eingesetzt werden – die Effekte gehen von einer einmaligen Erhöhung des Schadens bis zur Regeneration einiger Trefferpunkte. Das Miniaturenspiel zeigt schnell die übliche Eigenschaft solcher einführender Sets: Ohne größere Flotte ist das Spiel relativ eintönig und wenig abwechslungsreich. Der Spielablauf schreit förmlich nach mehr Großkampfschiffen mit Command Options und mehr Jägern, die man nach und nach auf den Gegner loslassen kann. Auch mit diesen zusätzlichen Optionen ist das Spielsystem vor allem auf Massentauglichkeit und Eingängigkeit angelegt. Ein erfahrener Miniaturenstratege wird die besten Züge und Taktiken schon bald herausgearbeitet und verinnerlicht haben. Das liegt natürlich auch an den unterschiedlichen Zielgruppen, auf die das Spiel ausgerichtet scheint: Vor allem die Spieler des Rollenspiels und Sammler von Star Wars Paraphernalia werden sich angesprochen fühlen, die gleichzeitig noch ein kurzweiliges, einfach zu erlernendes Skirmish-System vorfinden sollen. Damit unterscheidet sich Star Wars Miniature Battles nicht so sehr von seinen „Schwesterspielen“ bei Wizards of the Coast wie D&D Miniatures: Relativ billige, zufällig erhältliche Miniaturen sollen sowohl den Sammler als auch den Gelegenheitsspieler zufriedenstellen, und gleichzeitig für das Rollenspiel einsetzbar sein. Wer sich über diese Zielsetzung im klaren ist, kann bei dem Einführungsset ruhig zugreifen. Man sollte aber die Gelegenheit nutzen und durch die Sichtfenster erst einmal einen Blick auf die beiden seltenen Großschlachtschiffe werfen, die im Set enthalten sind – so wird man von der Qualität der Miniaturen weder überrascht noch enttäuscht. Schnellstart thumb|Starter Set|right Mit einem Boosterpack oder Starterset kann direkt nach dem auspacken mit den Schnellstart-Regeln spielen, das Spielprinzip ist denkbar einfach. Jede Einheit wird durch eine Figur auf dem Spielplan und durch eine Karte, auf der deren Werte stehen, repräsentiert. Die wichtigsten Werte sind Lebenspunkte, Verteidigung, Angriff und Schaden, da die Miniatures bis jetzt nur auf Englisch erschinen sind sind alle Angaben und auch die Regeln in englisch verfasst. Zusätzlich dazu hat jede Figur einen Kostenwert, der beim Aufstellen der Armee wichtig ist und über die Armeegröße beider Spieler entscheiden kann und je nach Szenario auch für die Siegbedingung relevant sein kann. Ein Beispiel: Es wird die Ära der Rebellion gewähl und ein Szenario ausgesucht bei dem die Rebellen gegen die Imperialen kämpfen und zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen sein. Das Rebellenziel kann nun sein, dass man Imperiale im Wert von 50 Punkten ausschalten muss und das Ziel der Imperialen kann sein alle Rebellen zu vernichten. Zusätzlich zu den Werten die jede Figur hat, gibt es bei manchen Figuren noch Spezialfähigkeiten. Das kann von nur Nahkampfattacken sind möglic Macht-Blitz bis zu Kopfgeldjäger, die eine Bonus auf Angriffe gegen Helden haben sein. Die Fähigkeiten werden auf der Karte auch gleich erklärt, sodaß ein ständiges Nachschauen im Regelbuch entfällt. Eine Runde sieht normalerweise so aus: Zuerst würfeln beide Spieler mit einem Zwanzigseiten Würfel die Initiative aus. Der Spieler mit dem höheren Ergebnis sucht sich aus wer diese Runde anfängt, also die Initiative hat. Der so gewählte Startspieler kann nun zwei seiner Figuren aktivieren, jedoch eine nach der anderen. Es stehen ihm nun drei Optionen pro Figur zur Verfügung. Erstens 6 Felder weit gehen und angreifen, angreifen und dann 6 Felder weit gehen oder 12 Felder weit gehen und in der Runde nicht angreifen. Beim Angriff wird wieder der Würfel konsultiert um den Angriffswert zu bestimmen. Ist das Ergebnis gleich oder größer dem Verteidigungswert der angegriffenen Figur macht der Angreifer soviel Schaden wie auf seiner Karte steht. Wird der Angegriffene dadurch auf 0 oder weniger Lebenspunkte reduziert ist diese Figur aus dem Spiel. Nachdem ein Spieler zwei Figuren auf diese Weise aktiviert hat, kommt der andere mit zwei Aktivierungen dran. Das geht solange hin und her bis entweder das Szenarioziel erfüllt wird, standardmäßig alle Einheiten des Gegners vernichten, oder bis beide Spieler alle Figuren aktiviert haben. Danach wird wieder Initiative gewürfelt, alle Aktivierungen von den Figuren genommen und es beginnt eine neue Runde. Damit auch kleine Figuren eine Chance haben große, starke Figuren zu treffen gibt es einen netten Bonus, man kann Combined Fire machen, d.h. man aktiviert eine Figur die im Fernkampf angreifen kann und eine beliebige Anzahl an anderen, eigenen noch nicht aktivierten Figuren, die ebenfalls dieses Ziel mit Fernkampf angreifen könnten. Jede so zusätzlich aktivierte Figur bringt einen Bonus von +4 zum Angriffswurf. Da zahlen sich Massen von kleinen und billigen Stormtroopern schon aus um z.B. einen Obi Wan Kenobi zu Fall zu bringen. Der Schadenwert wird dabei allerdings nicht modifiziert, sodass es wichtig ist mit einer Figur anzugreifen die den meisten Schaden macht und die schwächeren Figuren nur unterstützend wirken. Fortgeschritten Spielregeln Wenn man mit den Fortgeschritten Spielregeln spielt, muss man in Ären spielen, dh. man darf nich mehr mit seinen Boosterfrischen Miniatures sondern nach Ära sortierten Miniatures spielen. Die Miniatures werden in Fraktionen aufgeteilt: Im Grunde genommen gibt es sonst nur noch taktische Spielerein, wie Kommando-Möglichkeiten, die besondere Aktionen der Fraktion bedingen, etwa Effekte, Force Points, Special Fähigkeiten u.ä.. Quellen *Offiziele Homepage von Wizards of the Coast Kategorie:Merchandising